1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mask.
2. Related Art
As a disposable non-woven fabric mask, there is an annular non-woven fabric mask where for example, two non-woven fabrics, which overlap each other so that the left and right direction corresponds to the front and back direction, contain thermoplastic synthetic fibers or natural fibers and these non-woven fabrics are practically joined to each other at the front and back side edge portions thereof. The front side edge portion and a portion near the front side edge portion are formed so as to be capable of covering a required portion of the face of a wearer, and the back side edge portion and a portion near the back side edge portion are formed so as to be capable of being caught by the head of the wearer. A required range of the joint portion of the back side edge portion in a vertical direction extends backward as compared to the rest portion of the back side edge portion positioned above and below the required range, and the synthetic fibers contained in the two non-woven fabrics, of which inner peripheral surfaces face each other at the extending portion of the back side edge portion, are melted and solidified (Japanese Patent No. 3664543).
Further, as a disposable non-woven fabric mask, there is a disposable mask that includes a mask body 3 and a pair of ear catch portions 4 formed at both left and right sides of the mask body 3. The mask body 3 is formed by joining left and right non-woven fabric sheets 1 at substantially the middle portion of the mask body 3 by a joint edge 2 that has a substantially circular arc shape in the vertical direction. Heating sheets 5, which heat a heating target portion of the face of a wearer by the reaction heat of heating powder 24, are provided on the left and right non-woven sheets 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-000200).
Further, there also is a disposable mask which includes a mask part 12 that covers the mouth of a wearer when the mask is worn, and ear catch portions 13 and 14 that protrude from the left and right end portions 13l, 13r, 14l, and 14r of the mask part 12 and are caught by ears. The ear catch portions 13 and 14 include a narrow band-like non-woven fabric W joined to the mask part as a member separated from the mask part 12, and at least one elastic member F disposed along the longitudinal direction X of the non-woven fabric W (JP-A No. 2010-187901).
However, the non-woven fabric masks in the related art have a problem in that leakage of air from the vicinity of the nose of a wearer or the ears of the wearer is not sufficiently prevented.
Accordingly, forming a nose grip at a portion of a non-woven fabric mask corresponding to the nose of a wearer to improve adhesiveness between the non-woven fabric mask and the nose of the wearer has been investigated. Further, putting an iron core into the nose grip or forming the nose grip from an aluminum bar to improve the strength of the nose grip itself have also been examined. Furthermore, disposing urethane foam, a non-woven fabric sheet, a laminated non-woven fabric, or a film along the nose grip, applying an adhesive around the nose grip, or disposing an adhesive tape (double-sided tape) to improve adhesiveness between the nose grip and a nose have been attempted.
In addition, a method which reduces the stress concentration at both ends of the mask by forming the folded shape of a mask so that a gap is not formed between the face of a wearer and the middle portion of the mask when the wearer wears the mask has also been examined.